Second Chances
by Eye don't see what's wrong
Summary: Given a second chance at life in the Naruto world, Wataro will use his second chance wisely.
1. Chapter 1

So… I died. Yeah not the most eloquent way to put it, but it happened. All things considered, I think that got an easy and quick death compared to all the ones I've read about online in fanfiction. It was just a car crash, all I felt was a bang! And then I was dead.

And now I'm here, wherever **here** is. All I can see is a white empty space with no visible borders. With nothing better to do, I think, I start to walk forward freely in no actual direction.

While I was walking I started to think about all the people I left behind. My parents, who were so kind and tolerant of me. My brother, even though we have our fair share of argument's still love each other like any sibling should. I wondered how they would feel when they saw my dead body. Would they cry? Would they forget about me? Would I forget about **them**?! I was left to ponder these questions.

And that was how my though process was for the seemingly an eternity, (or a least in my perspective). The white void went on forever. Was this how I would spend the rest of existence?

"**Ah? Well isn't **_**that**_** the question"**

Once I heard that voice, I whipped my head faster than you could finish reading this sentence. A swirling distortion appeared a small distance of my position and out **floated **a man. Even though I couldn't see him, I could almost visibly see the power emanating from his form. I was hesitant to continue, but I had to know who he was.

As I ran closer to his figure I started to make his features. He looked alien to me, and rightfully so. He had pale white skin with brown hair. He was wearing a robe with comma-like markings I felt I had seen before. He was floating on these orbs and was holding a weird staff that was blacker than **space** itself. Weird, but I felt I could handle his appearance. But then I saw his face and I stopped in shock and confusion.

He had these short **horns** jutting out of his head. On his forehead there was this weird circular mark with ripples inside of it. It. Rang a bell somewhere. But that wasn't what stopped me, it was his eyes. Instead of normal human eyes in their place were light purple orbs that had ripples in them. I **knew **what these eyes were, their power and importance. These eyes were the **Rinnegan, **the samsara eyes of creation in the manga/anime of Naruto. And the man standing before me?

His name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, the actual **GOD **of the Naruto universe. And he was standing in front of me.

"**Surprised"**, he laughed, **"I expected that. Now, you might be wondering why **_**I **_**am standing in front of you. Well I am here to give you a new chance at life and my world a chance at a future."**

"Me?!", I exclaimed surprised, "What about Naruto or Sasuke. Why not them? They're your actual **descendants**! I don't even have chakra! What could **I **possibly do!? The only thing I think I could do in Naruto is waste my chance at life and die a second time! So, tell me what could I do Hagoromo!"

"**You could **_**change**_** things. I know you read the novels that contained the adventures of my two descendants. You could help everyone in not just Konoha, but all of the five great nations and the world! That is how you could help. And as for power well… let me just show you."**

He made a gesture and suddenly, in the space next to his form was a door with knob. I just looked at it and wondered what lay inside of it. A weapon? A bloodline? A Bijuu-!?

"**Well what are you waiting for? Open the door!"**

With no other choice in mind, I went to the door and twisted the knob. And what I saw baffled me. There were three canisters with words on them. I went closer to inspect them and found to my confusion that they were empty.

"**Let me explain. As you said, we have a dilemma in the fact that you have no chakra and would die the second any shinobi saw you."**

"Wow, way to be subtle about it.", I grumbled.

"**Ah, but I'm right aren't I? Anyways, as I was saying you have no way to defend yourself without chakra. So, I have given you the ability to use chakra. And I have given you the choice to pick any three abilities, skills or technologies from any series you can think of. Choose now, because it took a lot of time for me to actually be able to do this."**

This would be so broken. I could choose any power I want, from any series I know, and have it in **Naruto**. This sounds too good to be true. There has to be a catch.

"Hey is there any catch to this ability? Anything that can't happen?"

"**No"**, he replied,** "Anything you can think of is fair game. Well actually nothing that will be too overpowered. We want the readers to be entertained, don't we?**

"Huh?"

"**Nothing. But anyways, that is the only rule."**

Okay, so that narrows down my options a little bit. I thought about getting something overpowered like **Ultra Instinct** but apparently, I can't. So now what? I started thinking about all the series I watched and wondered which one would help me the most.

"Okay Hagoromo, first I want the **Ultimatrix **from Ben 10, but I want it to look like the Alien force **Omnitrix**, so it could look more inconspicuous. The next technology is the **Blue Beetle **suit from Injustice 2, but I also want to be able to change its appearance and material in case its breaks or I find a stronger material such as the adamantine staff of the **Third Hokage**, or the material that makes up the truth-seeking orbs. And finally, my last choice is a sharingan."

"**That's a tall order, but luckily I can process it. **_**There**_**. Now that this issue is solved, I have to tell you two vital things. First is that instead of being reborn straight from the womb, and start out as a baby, you will be reborn as an ordinary four-year-old orphan who lives in the Wave Country, the place where Tazuna, (the bridge builder), is living. As an added benefit you will be four years older than Naruto, Sasuke, and their friends."**

"**That means you will not be there for the Kurama's attack on the Leaf Village, and that slime Danzo will not interfere with your training and acts. Speaking of training, due to the circumstances of your reincarnation, you will have 12 years to master your powers till Naruto and his team will interact. Your choice starts there: you could oust yourself to them and possibly join the leaf or, stay in the shadows and help them from afar."**

"Okay, but what about the other thing you wanted to tell me?

"**This is arguably the more important information. Basically, since you are so overpowered, I think it would be only fair to give everyone else a powerup as well. For example, Kakashi and Obito. Kakashi will have amped chakra reserves, comparable to the point of which he had in the Fourth Shinobi World War, he will also have the white chakra saber sword that was his fathers and when swung it will give off a white beam of light, and finally he will have access to the Mangekyo Sharingan, soon after he obtains it and will be training it for years."**

"**But on the other hand, Obito. Obito will be substantially more powerful. He will have Wood Release comparable to Madara, when he used it, and his Kamui time limit will be amped to an hour, and he will also have near limitless amounts of chakra."**

"**They will progress as time passes making them even **_**more **_**powerful than now. Also, the Bijuu will considered as gods, even the weak ones like the one and two tails. Everyone else will be receiving a powerup to make them stand a chance in surviving the future, but for now, how everyone is more powerful will be a secret for you to find out yourself. But that is all the information I can impart on you. I hope if I see you again it will be with good new."**

Then Hagoromo **snapped** his fingers and my body started slowly disappearing into motes of light. As my body started to disappear out of the white void, I had one question.

"Wait, Hagoromo! I have one question, what is my name?"

He did not answer for a few moments and when he did, only my upper body remained.

"**Your name? Huh, I can't believe I forgot that detail. Well, it used to be **_**"William"**_**, weird name that one, but now let's call you hmmm…. Ah, let's call you Wataro. So **_**Wataro**_**,**__**will you change the world for the better?"**

By then, only my head remained. With all the energy I had I left I shouted, "Of course I will. That is my promise to you, Hagoromo, I **will** change the world!"

He laughed. **"Never doubted you for a second, kid. Good luck."**

As I finally disappeared, I could hear one last thing from Hagoromo. He said to himself softly,** "Be prepared Mother. You won't come back."**


	2. Chapter 2

All across the Elemental Nations a streak of light could be seen traveling past the night-time skies. It was a blink and you'll miss it moment, and as a result not many people saw it. In all actuality, this streak of light was the soul of the protagonist of this story Wataro, looking to find his new body that was situated in the Land of Waves.

**Meanwhile in **_**Sector D **_**of the Land of Waves….**

Kotaro was not having a good day. Actually, he didn't think he had one good day in his life. Here he was sleeping on the cold hard floor of an alley, his stomach painfully growling with hunger. Kotaro was emaciated, to the point of being able to individually count his own ribs.

He felt like he was about to die, and maybe he was right. 'I haven't had food for the last three weeks and water's a whole other different story,' he thought to himself.

You see there wasn't really an abundance of **freshwater**, while saltwater was a common sight in the poor streets of the land of waves. Gato, had practically starved the country single-handedly to use its natural resources, which were very large, to make more money, by shipping them. He also treats everyone like dirt beneath his feet.

Some of the villagers, are starting to have thoughts about usurping Gato, but they conveniently forget that Gato has the **money** to hire ninja's and mercenaries, to "_take care of_" his problems for him. That old man Tazuna, he had thought of an idea, something that would **connect** us to the outside world. It sounds too good to be true.

Kotaro knew he was about to die, he could feel his very soul slipping away from his grasp. He thought about his how his mother always used to say how **angels** appeared to good people when they died. His mother and father died a year prior in a fishing accident. Kotaro wondered if he would see **angels**, before he died. Those were his last thoughts, before a blinding white light shone before him.

Wataro suddenly woke up. He could see he was in an alley of some sort. It wasn't in a good condition. There were people in rags sleeping all around him. His painfully lifted himself up to examine his new body.

It was the average height for a four-year-old, around three feet, but was super underweighted. He was wearing rags but felt something in his short pockets. 'Probably the things Hagoromo gave me', Wataro thought to himself.

Wataro didn't want to open the packages contents in the alley in fear of losing one of the items. He started to walk quietly in order to not disturb the alley's occupants. Once he got out of the alley, he saw people who all looked poor minding their own business. In the distance he saw a blackened beach, that was being struck by the angry waves of the sea. He slowly started to walk forward to see if there was a map somewhere.

When he walked past a storefront with a glass window, he stopped to examine his features. He had nondescript brown hair, and inky black eyes. 'Not too bad, if I do say so myself', Wataro thought. He looked inhumanly skinny, like if he turned to the side he wouldn't see himself.

As he started to walk past the store, he saw something.

It was a group of Gato's thugs beating up some poor man. Wataro felt hot anger flow through him, as he was about to step in to the fight.

But the he realized he would probably die if he stepped in to that fight.

With a heavy heart, he walked away. All the while, he heard the mans screams of terror and pain taunting him.

Wataro finally found a map in the store. Yet he had no currency to buy the map. So, he had to resort to one thing: stealing it. As he stealthily, (or at least in his opinion), entered the store, and crawled toward the map his body failed him. His stomach grumbled, and he felt a shock of pain. He fell down making a sound, thus alerting the owner to him.

Wataro felt himself getting pulled up, and he lifted his head up to see the storeowner. He was middle aged and had worn clothes and a bushy mustache, but he was also bald. He said to me, "Kid, if you wanted something you could have just asked." He set me down on one of his chairs and set down freshly made porridge with honey on top in front of me.

I greedily ate the meal and felt myself being a bit more energized. I looked at him in wonder and the guy said, "Kid, I eat a **lot**, so don't worry about me. Eat as much as you want." So, I did.

Once I finished eating, I felt like I had the first full stomach this body has ever experienced. "Thanks, Mr.….", I asked in hesitation. "Heh, call me Aizawa," he said. "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa," I said in gratitude, "Also can I ask you for something, I need a map of the world," I said in hesitation.

"Now what would a kid like you, need a map for." I needed to give a valid reason to need a map. I told him, "I'm going to get out of this sorry place, Mr. Aizawa."

He looked at me shocked. He said, "You know that you can't right. Gato's hired mercenaries and thugs, and if they see you you're dead."

I looked at Aizawa with a serious gleam in my eyes, and said, "I have my ways to survive. Now, **please**, give a map sir."

He stayed silent for a long time after that. He was probably contemplating giving me the map. After a few minutes he turned away and went away in to the back the store. He came back with a scroll.

"Kid, if you're really going to do this, then…", he paused, "then just stay safe. I don't want to find out I killed someone." I thanked him profusely.

Turning around to leave, I was stopped by his voice. "Hey kid, what's your name," he asked. I stopped right at the door. "It's Wataro."

Then I left. Then the store owner said to himself, "Heh, Nice name."

Once I left the store, I started my trek towards the forests on the outskirts of the Wave country. On the way there, I contemplated on the situation of the Wave country. Should I save them now and kill Gato and end his rule or, wait till Team 7 comes to the country. If I save them now, then the people of the Wave won't have to endure 16 years of terror under Gato, but I won't be able to meet Konoha because, Tazuna wouldn't need to make the bridge to connect the land to Konoha, because they wouldn't be living in fear from Gato.

But if I don't save them from Gato now, then I would have easy access to Konoha by proving myself an asset to the village by saving Kakashi, his team and Tazuna. But the wave will suffer for almost 16 years because of my decision.

The choice is hard, but in the end, I have to go with sticking to the shadows and helping them out when Team 7 comes to the Land of Waves. But one thing I knew I would change was Kaiza's death. Kaiza was the guy who was like a father figure to Inari but was executed publicly by Gato and his henchmen. I wanted to save Kaiza because he seemed like a nice guy, and I would not deprive Inari of a father figure he so desperately needed.

Once I reached far enough into the forests of the Wave, I reached into my pocket and took out a small neatly wrapped box. I sat down and placed it in front of me. When I opened it, the contents were the Omnitrix and a metallic Scarab. The Omnitrix was a dull olive-green color with black, instead of the bright green in the show. It was probably that color, so to help me not stand out. The scarab was a dark grey color with a metallic sheen.

I first took out the Omnitrix, and as soon as I did the watch immediately bonded to the skin on my wrist, and the hourglass symbol in the face plate turned bright green before dying down. Once it was fully secure on my wrist, I checked my selection of aliens. There were only ten now, so I wondered if I would get more as time progressed. But the selection was in this order: **Heatblast**,** XLR8**,** Diamondhead**,** Jetray**,** Ghostfreak**,** Upgrade**,** Grey Matter**,** Feedback**,** Water Hazard**,and **Wildvine**. A good selection of aliens, in my book.

Then I took a look at the Scarab and examined it. When I picked it up it immediately started to crawl all over my body and stopped at the middle of my back. When it stopped, the tips at the ends of its legs grew sharp and burrowed its ends into my back. I gritted my teeth in pain, but then a voice came from the scarab.

_**Host acquired. DNA comparison test?**_

_**DNA matches prerequisite given.**_

_**Energy Levels at 0%.**_

_**Searching for sufficient energy source?**_

_**Energy source located.**_

_**Natural Energy=power.**_

_**Natural Energy absorption process starts now.**_

_**Natural Energy at 1.02%.**_

I guess this means Natural Energy powers the Scarab? Wait. Does that mean when I use the Scarab's abilities, I'm using my own form of sage mode. I wonder if I can adapt to natural energy on its own, I'll have my own **Beetle Sage Mode**? With that thought in mind, I realized I have so much more to do. So, I turned the Omnitrix's dial and selected the alien I wanted.

I pressed down on the faceplate and a **bright green**color erupted around me. I felt a change in my body. My veins and muscles shifted as green light from the watch powered the transformation. My eyes shifted in to a bright gold color while my skin hardened and turned an aqua blue color, while I was outfitted with a black second skin. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on the white part of my second skin. My feet curved outwards and black ball like wheels appeared under my feet. I grew a tail that was black with white stripes on it. My legs bended at the knees and became digitigrades, like how a dinosaur's legs are. My face turned blue with black lines connecting to my eyes and mouth. Then a visor with a clear **X** like shape covered my face.

I screamed, "**XLR8!**"

"**Ugh, why did I scream that out loud? I have to stop that before it becomes a habit. Well, I guess I should go now.**"I turned around back to the Wave, and said, "**Just you wait I will save you.**"

And like a bullet was shot, I became a blur as I sped off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wave country….**

When I transformed into **XLR8**, I was in Sector D of the Wave county. To get to the opposite side of the land wound normally take me at least 4 hours, but with the Omnitrix it took me 5 minutes. I skidded to a stop at the beach that was considered the edge of the wave country.

I knew that there was a time limit on the Omnitrix now, because if I stayed in one form for too long then it could permanently damage my body, since it was too young to handle all the energy of the transformations.

I checked my map beforehand to see where I could go to train in peace. I didn't want to go to a hidden village yet because according to Mr. Aizawa, the Third Shinobi World War was still raging on. I didn't want to fight for one village only to break another. I knew the war would end because of **Minato Namikaze**, so everyone would be alright without my help.

But anyways, when I checked the map, there was this island east of the land of fire. And get this, it was called **Uzushiogakure**. I didn't recognize the name but I when I saw the symbol, I knew what it was. That island was were the **Uzumaki clan** were located, until the village was destroyed in the Second Shinobi World War. So, the village was empty, and no was thought to be there, huh. Perfect place to train.

The Omnitrix symbol on the middle of my chest started beep and glow red. Then I transformed back into my human self. 'I guess that means the time limit is 10 minutes,' I thought to myself. I sat down and started to wait for the watch to recharge, all the while I was counting the time it took to recharge. I was at 5 minutes, when the watch recharged itself. As I was about to choose another alien, the same voice emanated from the Scarab.

_**Natural Energy at 6.81%.**_

'Wow', I thought, 'The Natural Energy intake is surprisingly quick. It's been like 20 minutes since it started absorbing the energy.'

After that I twisted the dial on the watch and chose my alien. I pushed down the face plate, and felt energy fill my very being. My skin hardened and turned into a maroon color. I grew a tail and skin grew out of my armpits to form yellow wing-like structures. My fingers merged together, forming a claw hand with three fingers and my skull shifted into a more amphibian like cranium. There was a yellow crown-like structure that connected to my lips.

I screamed out, "**JETRAY**!"

In my head, I thought, 'God dammit, not again.'

Shaking that thought away, I tensed my legs and jumped off the ground, picking up dust and sand. In **Ultimate Alien**, Ben used **Jetray **to travel across the universe at **Hyper Speed**! **Hyper Speed **is 0.5% faster than the speed of light, and its stated that **Jetray** is faster in the water.

While I don't think I'm that fast **yet**, but I am still very fast. **XLR8 **is still faster on the ground, but Jetray is a faster flyer and swimmer. Pushing those thoughts aside, at the arch of my jump, I dive bomb towards the ground and go underwater.

Once I'm underwater, I shoot forward and my surroundings become a blur. It takes me a miniscule amount of time to reach the shores of **Uzushiogakure. **Once I'm close enough to the broken village, I go above the ocean and land on the beach shore. With no need to waste more power on the Omnitrix, I slap the symbol on my chest and transform back to my regular form.

I start to walk on the wet shore barefoot, looking for the entrance to the dead village. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, I turn on the Omnitrix and transform into **XLR8**. I kickoff the ground and start to thoroughly search the island.

**After a few minutes…**

Since the island was gargantuan compared to the Land of Waves, it took a substantial amount of time to find the village, even with my enhanced speed. I soon saw the remains of huge structures like bridges, tall buildings and spires. I stop at the edge of the hillside, uprooting some of the ground on the way.

What I see, is like something in a painting. In the middle of the hills, is what looked like a huge village. The buildings that once stood tall and proud, are fallen over and cracked. A huge river separates the village and was connected by huge bridges. There are swirl symbols on each of the fallen buildings.

I quickly speed toward the center of the village, at the end of the broken bridge. I slap my Omnitrix symbol to change into a new alien.

My body started to shift as my veins swelled up and vines wrapped around my form. My skin is turned into a green reminiscent of chlorophyll. The vines merged together to form a Venus flytrap around my head. My legs split and became sturdy vines that could support my new weight. My arms elongate and turn plant green. My hands get covered in vines and emerge with four thin green fingers. The Omnitrix symbol emerges on my chest. On my back six black pods emerge, that are filled with seeds. On the side of my shoulder, a blue circle appears surround by a black ring. The Venus fly trap around my head splits in the middle to show my new face. It has a one single blue eye, a fin on the top of my head, and a mouth.

I shout out my name to the world, "**WILDVINE!**"

Ignoring my verbal tic, I slam my green hands on the ground. I do this to make wooden structures to connect the bridge to the other side of the village. In an instant, Giant wooden shoot out of the bridge, and connect to the other side of the village.

Aiming to fix the village all by myself, I shoot a vine out of vine. It connects to one of the buildings in the village. Using the vine, I swing from the bridge into the middle of the river. I land underwater and start absorbing the water for power, and once more slam my hands on the river floor. Once I do, I feel all the energy in my alien body leave me and I transform back into my four-year-old self.

I had just used all my energy in the Omnitrix to repair **Uzushiogakure**, with my plant-based powers. I Then started to black out, due to the lack of air I could breathe underwater. Before I went unconscious, I heard something in my mind.

_**Abundance in Natural Energy Located.**_

_**Energy intake started.**_

_**Natural Energy Percentage Rising.**_

_**11.52%.**_

_**23.61%.**_

_**56.33%.**_

_**71.18%.**_

_**92.05%.**_

_**100.00%.**_

_**Natural Energy absorption process complete.**_

_**Surroundings perceived.**_

_**Danger detected to host's body.**_

_**Activating Blue Beetle armor protocol. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Center of Uzushiogakure…**

The middle of the river was calm for a while. Wataro went in as an alien did not come out for more than 5 minutes. It seemed like he had drowned.

The village around the river had changed drastically. As a result of his work, Wataro had fixed the broken village in a matter of minutes with **Wildvine**. Using this alien, Wataro could connect to plant life and control them. In this example, he sprouted tree like structures to lift fallen buildings and fix them by merging the trees with the buildings and the bridges of **Uzushiogakure**.

The buildings were standing tall and proud, having their shadow cast on the numerous hilltops behind them. In the first time in nearly a decade **Uzushiogakure was standing strong.**

**Underwater in the River…**

Wataro's form was still, as he floated there aimlessly. He does not look like he is breathing. Suddenly…

_**Activating Blue Beetle armor protocol.**_

The voice was heard reverberating throughout the river. Wataro's head suddenly shot up. His iris and sclera were both the color of yellow **electricity**. His Scarab tore through his shirt, as its pincers elongated, and its width grew longer. Nano particles came from the scarab creating the armor around Wataro.

A grey metal faceplate covered Wataro's mouth, while a blue cowl formed around his head. Two blue rods came out of his earpieces, and his eyes had two yellow eyeholes. The Nano particles formed a sturdy but flexible grey body suit with yellow energy lining.

More of the Nano particles came out of the Scarab to form blue armor with yellow energy lines and lines. The armor appeared on his shoulders, with sharp points, his elbows and knees, which also had points on them. Blue shin and forearm guard were formed, with thigh and hip armor also appearing. Lastly chest armor with lining was formed.

Wataro was using the **Blue Beetle** armor unconsciously right now. The Scarab's AI was controlling his body now. It used more Nano particles to make thrusters on his feet and hands, to boost out of the water.

He blasted through the water, making a huge splash and flew into the air. The figure stayed there for a few seconds, examining his surroundings in slight interest.

He suddenly retracted his thrusters and fell to the ground at a fast pace. When his feet touched the earth, a small crater was created due to the force of the landing. The AI started to jerkily move forward, with slow, robotic steps. It sat down against the side of the building and laid there still. The armorsuddenly **retracted **back into the Scarab as it shrunk and became more compact and smaller. Wataro's eyes turned back to their normal color and closed.

_**Wataro's Mindscape…**_

Wataro was floating in a pool of some sort. He suddenly opened his eyes and shot up. He looked around. His form was dripping wet, the surroundings were just a pitch-black void. The floor was covered in water like a** sewer**. He thought of the voice he heard before he fell unconscious

'_**Abundance in Natural Energy Located.**_

_**Energy intake started.**_

_**Natural Energy Percentage Rising.**_

_**11.52%.**_

_**23.61%.**_

_**56.33%.**_

_**71.18%.**_

_**92.05%.**_

_**100.00%.**_

_**Natural Energy absorption process complete.**_

_**Surroundings perceived.**_

_**Danger detected to host's body.**_

_**Activating Blue Beetle armor protocol.**_'

'That must have been the scarab,' he thought to himself. He wondered where he was. Did he die already? Even with all his power that he asked for from Hagoromo.

"Hagoromo…. I'm sorry," he said softly. Wataro couldn't believe he already failed without doing **nothing** to help the world. He got up and started to walk forward, away from the place he awoke from, to think while he walked aimlessly.

He only got to walk a few feet forward till he hit something **cold **and **hard**. He tried to feel for the door, but was surprised when a light shone from above, giving him a clear view of what lay in front of him. And it was massive.

A giant cobalt blue wall stood not only a few feet in front of him. It was at least over 100 feet tall and even longer in its width. It had clear sections, that suddenly lighted up to reveal a giant beetle symbol on the wall, that was now surrounded by bright yellow light.

A robotic voice suddenly **boomed** from the beetle symbol in the wall.

It said:

_**Host has accessed mindscape.**_

_**Emotion Scan?**_

_**Proceeding…**_

_**Host is… Confused?**_

_**Permission to ask Host's inquiries?**_

"Uh, yes, I mean yeah you have permission," Wataro said hesitantly.

_**Proceed to inquire.**_

'Okay,' Wataro thought to himself, 'This must be the voice I heard before I fell unconscious.'

"Okay, uh…. first what should I call you?"

_**Designation: Khaji Da.**_

"Okay, **Khaji Da**, you said that you used Natural Energy as an energy source, right? So, does that mean when I use your armor, am I technically using a bastardized version of sage mode?

_**Processing….**_

_**Sage Mode: Humans use of Natural Energy to amplify their bodies.**_

_**Host Inquiry: "when I use your armor, am I technically using a bastardized version of sage mode?"**_

_**Answer: Yes, Host is technically using Sage Mode when using Blue Beetle armor.**_

'Huh', I thought, 'Well that's kind of confusing.'

"Well **Khaji Da**, am I still able to use regular sage mode?"

_**Processing….**_

_**Host Inquiry: "am I still able to use regular sage mode?"**_

_**Answer: Blue Beetle armor Sage Mode is not actual sage mode, and thus will not react to the Sharingan dojutsu when evolving to Mangekyo form and morph into Rinnegan dojutsu. Unlike Normal Sage mode which will react to the Sharingan dojutsu in stated way. It can be assumed that Host can still use normal Sage Mode gained from summoning contract.**_

'Wow that was a lot to take in', Wataro thought.

"Hey, uh can I use the Scarab to enhance my alien forms from the Omnitrix as well?"

_**Processing….**_

_**Host Inquiry: "can I use the Scarab to enhance my alien forms from the Omnitrix as well?"**_

_**Answer: No. The Scarab is only compatible with the Hosts DNA. When in alien form the Host's, mind is transferred to the DNA sample of the specific alien. That DNA is not considered the DNA of the host because it does not match DNA prerequisite given.**_

'Damn, that just stopped a potential powerup I had in mind.'

"Okay **Khaji Da**, first what is this place and how can I get out of it?"

_**Processing….**_

_**Host Inquiry: "what is this place and how can I get out of it?"**_

_**Answer: Area is designated as Inner Mind, or Mindscape. The physical representation of the mind and it's state. **_

_**Khaji Da Inquiry: Does Host want unrestricted access to Mindscape?**_

"Yes, please."

_**Processing….**_

_**Host Inquiry: "how can I get out of it?"**_

_**Answer: Host is required to wake up. Khaji Da will aid host in the act of awakening.**_

Yellow electricity suddenly came forth from the Scarab's position on the wall and shot towards Wataro. All he saw what a bright yellow flash, and he was ejected from the mindscape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uzushiogakure…**

When I opened my eyes, I could only see blurrily for a few moments.

"Was that a dream, the Scarab, the wall." Suddenly something **inside** my mind spoke to me.

_**Last recorded conversation: 5 minutes ago.**_

"Who said that? Is that you Scarab- I mean **Khaji Da**?", I said to no one.

_**Yes, also Host does not have to speak aloud to converse with Khaji Da.**_

_**Host can just think to talk with Khaji Da.**_

'Okay, **Khaji Da **so are you finished the Natural Energy conversion.'

_**Yes, the Scarab now regulates Natural Energy, and will constantly siphon it from the world.**_

'So, **Khaji Da**, before I lost conscious, you said "_**Activating Blue Beetle armor protocol**_", does that mean I can use the Blue Beetle armor now.'

_**What do you think?**_

'Yeah, that was a stupid question. But how do I activate the armor?'

_**You say, "Power on".**_

"Okay, Power **on!**"

I felt the Scarab on my bare back shift, as it grew larger. The Nano particles flowed out of the ports in the Scarab, like water. My body became encased in a grey, sturdy body suit, with yellow energy lining. More Nano particles formed cobalt blue armor on my knees, elbows, thighs, hips, shins, feet, forearms, biceps, shoulders, chest, triceps, and abs.

My vision became black, as the Nano particles ran over my head. Then a blue **H.U.D.**, (heads up display), appeared in my vision, highlighting the area, and listing data, like the time, date, energy levels, and temperature. I felt like I had almost infinite amounts of energy, due to the Natural Energy. "If this is how I feel with just a knock off version of sage mode, what will the actual version feel like?", I said to myself in wonder. The feeling distorted my senses for a moment, and I almost fell over, but I caught myself.

I started to stand up slowly and took a few test steps. I felt stronger, lighter, and faster. I clenched my hands, as I thought of all the possibilities I could accomplish with this. I needed to do some tests to see the armor's capabilities.

I crouched down and started to tighten my leg muscles, as my whole frame trembled with anticipation and excitement. Then the ground around me **shook** as I jumped from the earth, leaving a crater in my wake. I soared past the newly repaired buildings as I reached the apex of my jump. When I did the land below me looked so far away. For a second, I was actually soaring on my own, not as alien. Then I started to fall.

I was flailing around, as I was trying to figure out how to fly. The fact that the ground was becoming increasingly closer was not a good sign for me. "What do I do! What do I do!", I screamed. The buildings were becoming taller, as I fell down. I started to breath deep to fly and thought, '**Khaji Da**, how do I fly!', I mentally screamed.

_**Processing….**_

_**Khaji Da inquiry: Does Host want unrestricted access to flight?**_

'Yes!' I thought as the ground became close enough to touch

_**Access granted.**_

Just as I was about to die from the fall, (or so I thought), thrusters formed out of my hands and feet, spewing flames so hot that ground was being melted by being in such a close proximity to them. I slowly stopped in the air, staying stagnant, before my thrusters retracted and I landed on the ground.

'Whoa, thought I was about to die, **again!**', I thought in relief.

_**Khaji Da inquiry: Does host not know he would survive the fall, due to the armor defense capabilities?**_

'Man, I panicked for nothing.', I thought exasperatedly, 'Ok, Khaji Da, ignoring that spectacle, can we test the armor. Oh also, can you tell me how high I jumped?

_**Approximately, 152.41 meters.**_

'Convert that amount to feet, please'

_**Approximately…. 500 feet.**_

"Holy shit, two things, that's height is almost the height of **Uzushiogakure's** buildings, how did they have the materials to build them. And damn I can jump high, sage mode is crazy.

_**Indeed.**_

'Okay **Khaji Da**, can you scan the surrounding area and tell me is there a Training Ground anywhere?'

_**In that direction, precisely.**_

My H.U.D. formed a map after scanning the area and pointed to the Training Ground. It was at the edge of the island and was probably there to train when a particularly powerful ninja wanted to train.

I lifted off the ground and started to clumsily fly to the area.

**Training Ground, Uzushiogakure….**

As I was flying above my destination I saw the Training Ground. It was surrounded by trees and had a pond off to the side. I landed in front of the circular Training Ground and started walk forward only to be pushed back by an invisible force. I was startled, what had hit me. I commanded **Khaji Da** to inspect the ground. After a few seconds, my H.U.D. magnified and showed a circle of kanji on the outskirts of the Training Ground.

'Are those seals!? How are they still active?'

'**Khaji Da**, what are the seals mean to do.', I asked the AI.

_**Inspection shows seal's purpose is to push away intruders, most likely when the village was being invaded. Possibly a recreation of Rinnegan's**_

_**Deva Path's ability Shinra Tensai (Almighty Push).**_

'Huh, well that seems pretty dangerous. Wait, **Khaji Da, **how do you know about the Rinnegan's abilities.

_**Creator had implanted all knowledge about the subject: Naruto, to Khaji Da.**_

"Okay, well we'll discuss this later, but now I need to get past this barrier. How can I do that? Hmmm…?' I was brought out my contemplation by a beeping sound. I looked down to see the Omnitrix, which had been inactive this whole time, fully recharged.

'Huh, can't believe I forgot about you.'

With that I twisted the face plate, as it popped up and selected my alien and pressed down. The Training Ground was light up with a green flash.

My face started to hollow out and lost most of its features. Same for my body. My skin started to turn purple, with black lines all over it.

My eyes sunk in while I lost my nose, as I became taller but skinnier. My left eye disappeared, as my right eye grew larger. My legs fused together to form a single tail like appendage that was black with white stripes.

My body hunched over slightly, as spikes formed from the points on my spine. My arms became longer, while my fingers became claws. My head was twisted around as my mouth was on top of my eye. Then a chalk white second skin was wrapped tightly around me to protect my ethereal body from the sun. My body was covered in the second skin, as black crack-like lines appeared all over my form. Al that was left was my single **green **eye. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on my chest.

I whispered, with my now deep voice, "**GHOSTFREAK!**"

I examined my new form, before becoming **intangible**, and going through the invisible barrier. I then slapped the Omnitrix, and trans formed back into my human self, with the Blue Beetle armor still on.

"Okay I need to get rid of the seal kanji", I said out load.

Using Nano particles that the Scarab provided me, I formed a blaster and started to form a ball of energy. Once the energy ball was stabilized, I concentrated and turned it into and energy beam and shot it at the kanji symbols. I turned around and started shooting at all the symbols.

Once I hit the last symbol, the barrier shone brightly before dissipating. I walked over to the place the barrier was at and was not pushed back, thus confirming that the barrier was not there.

"Since that seal was still active, it would be fair to assume that there are other seals still active back in the village. Ill have to ask **Khaji Da **to scan the village for seals. Anyways, I can fly, and shoot energy beams. What else can I do?"

I remembered in the game that Blue Beetle could transform his hands into knives, a spiky mace, blasters, and shields. He could stick spikes out of any part of the armor, sprout out clawed appendages, and he also had giant blaster.

I knew I could do all of these things. I need to improve my armor and my fighting techniques. I also had to master the Omnitrix and unlock more aliens. I almost forgot I had to unlock my chakra and then activate my Sharingan. There was so much I had to do luckily, I had 16 years to train.

One more thing I needed to do is make a timeline of the Naruto story.

While I did not have eidetic memory, and thus did not remember every tiny detail that would help me pin down the date of an event, **Khaji Da** did. The only reason the AI could do that. Is because he has access to everything about the Naruto universe.

But that information might not help us all the time. According to Hagoromo, people have becoming substantially more powerful. So that means that the information will sometimes be wrong. Also, **Khaji Da** didn't even know about the seals that were at **Uzushiogakure**, and that they were still active.

But ignoring that, for the next 16 years I have to master the Omnitrix, and the Blue Beetle armor, and activate my chakra and Sharingan. I also need to make a timeline of future events. So, now I'll finally start my training!


	6. Chapter 6

**Training Grounds, Uzushiogakure….**

The first thing I did after I made my declaration to train, is to retract the Blue Beetle armor, and use all my aliens. I wondered If I should use the **Lifeform Lock**, a feature of the Omnitrix introduced in the **Omniverse** series. It basically turned off the time limit and made me stuck as the alien I choose. But my body might be stuck in a period of stasis, thus making it not able to grow. So, I refrained from the option. I turned on the Omnitrix and selected my alien. A green flash appeared.

My body turned into yellow molten **lava**, as my features shifted. My forearms and hands became larger, and my toes melded and formed into a claw-like shape and a pointy shaped appendage appeared on the back of foot. Dark red rocks then erupted from the Omnitrix's new position n my chest and covered my form.

My face became covered as a mask like rock with eye holes covered the top half of my face, while a separate rock appeared on the bottom of my mouth and chin. Rocks covered my shoulders, thighs, abdomen, chest, forearms, biceps, triceps, knees, and the upper half of my leg.

Cracks separated the rocks as my hands and the lower half of my legs glowed a bright yellow. My Omnitrix symbol on my chest glowed a bright **green**, as the transformation ended.

"**HEATBLAST"**, I shouted at the end of my transformation.

Even thought the transformation ended, the Training Grounds were still brightened up by my glowing form in the rapidly approaching night sky.

I looked at my hands, glowing with so much **firepower**, (hah!), as I willed for them to heat up, thus making them glow brighter and making the air start to shimmer as the heat affected it.

I used my powers to create a fire ball but refrained from shooting it due to not wanting to cause a forest fire. I remembered that Heatblast also had the ability to use a limited form of terrakinesis, (or the ability to control earth). So, with that ability I focused my hands at the ground and started to channel fire to the ground. The ground started to crack open and then a chunk of flaming rock appeared over the Training grounds.

I jumped on the flaming rock and controlled it mentally to move forward. I apparently made it move too fast, as it **shot **forward and I almost fell off the rock. I steadied myself, before slowly moving the rock around. Once I got a hang of the movement, I started to elevate the rock higher, in order to see how high, I could go.

Once I was a sizable distance above the Training Grounds, I felt my control over the rock start to falter and took this as confirmation about the maximum height my flying rock could go. I started to speed back to the ground and quickly hopped off my board.

The board then turned to ash, as it no more use. 'Okay, that means I have flight on board', I thought to myself, before I was interrupted by the time limit. Once I was back in my regular appearance, I started to think about the timeline. I remembered Inari was 7 when Kaiza, who was 30 at the time, saved him from his bullies. Then one year later Kaiza was killed by Gato, which means that Inari was 8.

Soon after Naruto, who was 12, came to the Wave. Which means he was born at 4 years before Inari. And I'm 4 years old right now, which means, in 4 years Naruto will be born, and after another 4 years Inari was born, and after **that,** another 8 years passed before Kaiza was born. Which means in 16 years Kaiza is supposed to die, an I'll be at least 20 years old by then.

"Oh, **snap**!", I said to myself softly. I also remembered that when **Hinata** Hyuga turned three,** Kumogakure's **head ninja, who was there on talks with Konoha about a peace treaty, attempted to abduct her. Hinata's father **Hiashi**, in anger killed the ninja, thus removing evidence of the attack. **Kumogakure **took advantage of that fact, and demanded Hiashi's body for an "execution", which they really wanted for the **Byakugan** dojutsu, which basically provided super vision.

His twin brother **Hizashi** Hyuga, the sacrificed himself to protect the dojutsu, because he had the Cursed Seal of the Hyuga, which was applied to the branch family of the Hyuga, in order for the main family of the Hyuga to control them and for when in the time of death to permanently deactivate the **Byakugan**.

But this made **Neji** Hyuga, who was Hinata's cousin lose his father, and thus made him a depressed prick, who kept on preaching about fate.

Until Naruto knocked that out of him. But he still lost his father. So, I decided that I would save Hizashi in order to have Neji be happy.

The Omnitrix finally decided to finish recharging, so then I chose my next alien. A green flash and then the transformation started. Pale green crystals formed out of the Omnitrix and started to cover and form over my tiny form. My face was covered by the crystals and solidified into a new shape. My eyes shifted into a yellow amber like color. My head was shifted into a shape like knight's helmet and my body grew taller and more muscular with sharp edges. A black and white uniform was put on my form. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on the left side on my chest. Two pairs of large and small pale green spikes made out of the crystal sprouted out of my upper back. When the transformation ended, a large shadow appeared on the Training Grounds.

"**DIAMONDHEAD"**, I shouted outload.

I looked around at the overcrowded clearing of trees and thought 'It's time for spring cleaning.' If I cleared the area I would have more space to practice my techniques and have enough wood to build anything I couldn't build with the Omnitrix's aliens, (which isn't much, really).

I lifted up my left hand and willed my fingers to shift together and they formed one spike. I ran towards the trees and started to slice through them like they were butter. I made my other hand shoot out crystal shards to cut through the trees. I then shifted my left hand back into its regular shape, and then slammed both hands on the ground. Not a second later, a sharp massive cluster of the crystals shot out of the ground and obliterated most of the trees in the clearing.

I saw a few stragglers left, and then pointed my hand at the cluster. I started to strain my mind, as I slowly lifted absolutely **massive **crystal cluster from the ground. I slowly turned around and, with a grunt of exertion, swung my hands in the direction of the few remaining trees.

One second they were there and the next they were not. The trees exploded into splinters as the cluster went **through** them and crashed to the ground. The cluster slowly retracted into the ground, and I turned to the newly cleared area. There I saw it was that the clearing was at the edge of the island, being near the ocean.

"That's a perfect place to practice with Heatblast, huh.", I said in satisfaction.

A green light suddenly flashed from the Omnitrix, thus shrinking me down to my original form. I then looked at Omnitrix, and muttered, "I have got to figure out how to have **Master Control**."

I then figured that this was the perfect time to unlock my chakra as I kept on putting it off. Before I started, I noted it was already the early morning of the next day, and I told myself that I should probably get some supplies like food and drinkable water. Then I realized that with my aliens I can make food and water.

"But just in case….", I said in slight hesitation.

I then decided to just start with the chakra exercise. According to most sources, (mainly fanfiction), you had to, well "feel" for your chakra and pull it. I never really understood how that worked, but I guess I had nothing better to do than try it.

I sat down in a meditative position and closed my eyes. I had trouble staying still and keeping my eyes closed. I was about to give up and put off the exercise for later, but then I actually **saw** a blue flame, which I assumed was chakra. Huh, apparently all those stories were right.

I reached out to the flame, but it evaded my grasp. When I stretched out my hand to the flame, I grabbed it and started to pull on it. I felt a voice in the back of my head, screaming at me to stop, but I ignored it. I felt my grip starting to slip, and with one grunt of exertion I **pulled **the flame upwards.

I suddenly opened my eyes as my chakra, for the first time, **surged **around me as an aura of my bright **yellow** surrounded me. The opening of chakra formed a wind so intense, it blew all the splinters from the cleared forest away.

I was pretty tired and hungry after that stunt, and strangely my back hurt, so I decided to search the ground to see if there was an apple somewhere. After 3 minutes of **fruitlessly**, (hah!), searching I finally found a bunch of apples, which were attached to a stray branch that was blown away by my chakra awakening. I greedily dug into the apples till I was all full and fell asleep on the grassy floor. When I fell asleep, I was shot into my mindscape. When I got there, I saw **Khaji Da's** Scarab glowing, with electricity erratically crackling.

"**Khaji Da**, What the hell's wrong?!", I screamed in worry and slight fear.

_**Host's activation of chakra has disrupted Natural Energy flow. Adjusting accordingly.**_

"How long will it take to adjust?", I asked, hoping it wasn't a long time like a decade, (I kind of knew it wouldn't be **that **long, because my chakra wasn't that big. It was larger than average, but not like, **Naruto **level.)

_**Almost a year, due to the Host's chakra interfering with the Blue Beetle armor's Natural Energy siphoning. During that period, Khaji Da will be on shut down to conserve more energy. Therefore, there will be no use of the Blue Beetle armor for that time. Shut down starting in 10... 9… 8….**_

Okay, I could deal with this, all I have to do is train my chakra, and my aliens and I would be fine. I almost became panicked, because I thought I would lose the Blue Beetle suit and I would also lose **Khaji Da**, who was pretty much my only companion since this whole thing started. Still, I felt a distinct sense of loss as Khaji Da, who was almost done with the countdown.

_**4…. 3…. 2…. **_

"Goodbye **Khaji Da**." And then I left from the mindscape. Once I left **Khaji Da** said on more thing before he shut down.

_**1…**_

_**Commencing shut down.**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

_**Goodbye…, Wataro.**_


	7. Chapter 7

…**..**

_**TIME SKIP: 11 months.**_

…_**..**_

_**KRK! KRK! KRK...**_

Those were the sounds my first made, as it repeatedly hit the wooden training post. In a few more hits the training post shattered, and the top half fell down on the ground. I panted as my form shook in exertion, and I stood up a bit straighter. In the last few months, I had grown taller and more fit. Before I was inhumanly skinny due to lack of constant meals, but now I just use my aliens to grow the food myself and eat the food I produce. I was wearing a simple t-shirt with a pair of baggy pants. I wore worn ninja shoes, that I found in the village. My birthday had passed already making me 5 years old, and I was close to turning 6.

During the past 11 months, I had improved both my chakra control and capacity. Due to remembering the details from reading the manga, I could now perform the leaf control exercise flawlessly and the tree walking technique with minimal difficulty. The progress on the water walking exercise was annoyingly slow due to lack of instructions and the fact that my control was not that good, (well, it was superb for a genin, but was pretty average for a chunin.) I also needed two things that would help in my chakra exercise's. Those things were the **Shadow Clone **jutsu, and some **chakra paper**, to find out my affinity or affinities.

The main thing I improved, was the mastery over my alien forms. The one I was most proficient in was Heatblast, due to the fact that I used him the most out of my limited alien forms. I could now fly by propelling myself with a stream of fire, and could shoot fireballs, though I recently noticed that they had hints of blue in them which was strange. My terrakinesis was expanded, so that now I could throw flaming chunks of rocks from the ground and make an earth dome to protect me, which was pretty similar to an earth jutsu.

With Diamondhead, I could now do so much more. I could make spikes made of the crystals form anywhere on my body and shoot out of my body. I could now form a large spike on my back, which cut through everything I tested it against. I could make my hands form different weapons like spears, and hammers, and maces. And finally, I found out after a building in **Uzushiogakure **fell down due to weak structural support, that I could lift it with ease, and put it back in its original place.

I was still testing out Ghostfreak, who I was planning to use for a mission that I was going to take soon. I could phase through anything in this form, which was a great use for capture and retrieval missions, and I could turn invisible for stealth.

The mission I was talking about was going to Konoha and going through the scroll of seals and copying it down. The thing is I need the Sharingan to copy all the techniques, so I couldn't do that now.

Since I was now fully recharged from my training, I decided to use the Omnitrix. I slammed down the watch, and with a **green** flash I was now XLR8. I sped out of the Training Ground and went back into the direction of **Uzushiogakure**.

The city looked better than ever, due to enhancements made with Diamondhead and Wildvine. Tall wooden building's that had pale green windows, filled the village. The village looked like a piece a more futuristic world, compared to the less technologically advanced rest of the ninja world.

During these last few months, I had made the village into my own home. I had started living in the tallest building to have a view of the whole village through my window. Still, it felt lonely being the only one there, in the quiet village.

It was almost time for **Khaji Da** to fully adapt to my chakra and was eager to talk to the AI and was curious to see if my chakra had changed the Scarab in any way.

I then slapped the Omnitrix while I was still XLR8 and switched to Jetray in a flash. I lifted off the ground, and then flew to the top of the building.

During these last few months, I unlocked the ability to seamlessly switch between most of the aliens I had in my Omnitrix. When I was transformed all, I had to do was touch the symbol on my body and think of the alien I wanted to change into, and I was that alien.

When I landed, I took a good look at my humble abode. It had a lot of stuff that was taken from the abandoned homes of the village. I had used XLR8 to clear out all the buildings to see if they had any good loot.

I found out many scrolls and books on Fuinjutsu, (Sealing jutsu), and was thinking about starting the art, when having the Shadow Clone jutsu, due to the ability to learn faster.

I knew having the Sharingan would help progress faster, and with the shadow clone jutsu, I knew I could become jounin level in no time.

I went to my king-sized bed and slept waiting for the next day.

_**Next Day...**_

When I woke up, I thought about what should I do today? First, I refreshed myself, before I went to the kitchen to cook something. One hobby I took up during these pasts few months, was cooking. I wasn't perfect or anything, but I think I did well enough. I decided to make something that was light, but also tasted good. I thought I couldn't go wrong with a sandwich.

I took the bread from the cabinet, in the kitchen. Bread was one of those things I could not make with the aliens I had right now, maybe later once I had **Swampfire**, or something. So, to get it, I had to steal from merchants and travelers. I felt bad about doing it, so I gave the people I stole from a healthy amount of exotic vegetables.

I opened the bread bag, and started to later up the bread, before putting it on a pan that was above a fire. While the bread was toasting, I started to search for vegetables and other essentials. I found, lettuce, pickles, and cheese, but was missing something. Ah, tomatoes.

I searched to whole kitchen and my personal garden for any tomatoes. I couldn't find any sadly. I decided to search for some. I slammed down my Omnitrix and turned into Wildvine. With this alien, I had the unique ability to search for any plant-based food, so I used it to search for the nearest tomatoes.

My senses told me that the nearest batch of tomato trees were south, in the land of Forests. Now you might be wondering why I needed the tomatoes so badly. First, for the breakfast, and second, well they just tasted good and I had time on my hands.

I grabbed a woolen bag from the living room and slapped the Omnitrix and shifted into Jetray. I sped off the island and made my way to the Land of Forests. On my way I saw a peculiar sight. There were numerous small boats sliced cleanly in half, like they were nothing. I noted that observation in the back of my mind.

I smoothly skidded down onto the island and transformed down. The sun was in full display, as dawn was only beginning when I woke up. I went off the sandy shore and went to search to forests. I checked the first tree, but all the tomatoes were still not ripe. I searched constantly for the next few hours.

Once I was done searching, my bag was bustling with ripe tomatoes, that were ready to be eaten. I tied the bag tight around my waist, and was about to turn into Jetray again, but was stopped by a shrill cry. I turned around to investigate the source.

I slowly walked towards the site and saw something weird. An androgynous man was standing over a fallen rotund man. The feminine man was wearing brown boots, shorts, and a purple tank top with weird symbol on it. He had orange armbands and was wearing a pirple headband that pulled back his aqua colored hair.

Behind him was an escort team of genin and chunin. From the symbol on their heads, I could deduce that they were from **Suna**. The trees around the area were cleanly sliced up. As I got closer, he said, "Izumo Kiminori, one of the top traders in Land of Fire, here on a business venture, un?". As I looked closer at the man, he was wearing a bejeweled robe, that shined under the shade. He fearfully said "W-who are you?"

"The name's Monju, and what I want you to do is empty your pockets, un, and _maybe _I'll let you go", he said tauntingly, "Oh, and add the robe too. It doesn't do any favors for you, but for me it would look splendid." The man looked ready to defecate, but he stupidly, in his greed, said, "And give you my best robe. No!", he screamed.

"Then this might get a bit **bloody**, un!" he said as he reached into his ninja pack. He then took out a ball of metallic ninja wire, and unraveled it. He wrapped most of it on it on his forearms and left the rest hanging down. Then the ends of the wire suddenly became sharper. 'He must have imbued the wire with chakra', I thought in fascination.

I looked down at my Omnitrix, and saw it was still timed out. I had used XLR8 to clear out the rest of the tomato trees. And my blue beetle armor was still deactivated. But luckily, I had thought of this problem before. Since I had no weapons, like kunai or shuriken, I made some with Diamondhead's crystal manipulation. These Petrosapien kunai, were able to cut through anything I tested it on.

I imbued chakra into my arm, to get an extra powerful throw, and chucked it at the guy. He heard the swish of my wrist and used one of his wires to bat away the kunai. To his surprise, the kunai clashed with the wire, before cleanly **slicing **through the metal wire.

He widened his eyes before he dodged the incoming kunai, by cleanly twisting out of the way. I jumped into the forest while he was distracted and told the man to move or he would die. He scrambled out of there faster than a cartoon character.

"Well, well, looks like we have a hero, un", he drawled," You little brat, I'm going to make you **wish**, you hadn't interfered!".

"Sorry _mam_, I just didn't want that man to die", I baited her, I mean him. Damn, now I'm getting confused.

That got him angry, as he threw the ninja wire at me at fast speeds, while yelling. I barely managed to dodge one as the other I parried the other one with another kunai.

The wires started to stream from his body and went to attack me. I did a handspring over the first one and threw my kunai which cut through a few of the wires, and embedded itself in a tree.

The rest of the wires scraped my body leaving deep cuts. The man looked ready to end me. Right then, my Omnitrix beeped up. 'About time', I thought in relief. Monju didn't know what the watch would do, but he didn't want to take any chances, and sent the wires at me. I avoided the first few, but the two of them grazed my shin and one my arm, making me fall to the ground and unable to use the Omnitrix. He sent one last one at me, while I was getting up, to finish me off.

My forehead had gotten a cut on it when I fell down, and blood started to flow down my face. As I lifted my body up, it was shaking from the pain. My right arm felt numb. My body was bleeding and my clothes were cut up. I saw the wire nearing my face, and my vision began to **slow down.**


	8. Chapter 8

The metal wire suddenly started to move at a snail's pace. To my fascination, when I looked at Monju, I could see a bright blue outline, on his body.

'This must be the Sharingan?!'

Even though the wire was moving pretty slow, it was still** moving**, so I had to move. The problem was that, my body was in no condition to move. So, to counteract this, I reached into my kunai pack, and with pinpoint accuracy threw it at Monju.

The Kunai **blurred** towards Monju and nailed itself through his hand. Blood spewed out of his hand like a fountain, and due to the momentum of the kunai, his hand was stuck to the tree.

"Shit," he cursed, "you're going to die for that, un!"

While he was distracted, I slowly started to trudge towards the trees in the clearing. I hid behind the tree and chose my alien and was about to choose it, when my something told me to** dodge**. I ducked my head down and not a second later the tree I was leaning on was split cleanly in half.

I turned around to see Monju, with a scary look on his face and his arm dangling limply. With no hesitation, I slap the Omnitrix and start to morph.

My body started to become covered in red shell-like armor, with grey armor covering me underneath. A rough hood made from the armor covered my head, my face transformed into a type of scuba diving mask, with four green rectangular eyes. Mechanical grey barnacles with green on the inside appeared on my form. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on my chest.

"**WATER HAZARD!"**

Monju looked at me with fear in his eyes. At seven feet, my form was towering over him, with a shadow cast over him.

"**Yeah I'm not going to prolong this anymore than it has to be. No hard feelings, right?"**, I said casually. With that being said, I raised my right arm, and the hole on my arm opened. A wave of highly pressurized water shot out of my arm and went towards Monju.

Right before the rapidly incoming wave of water hit him, I could see that Monju expression. He looked like he, ironically, wet himself. The water hit him, and he shot through dozens of trees, before crashing into the tree with swirls in his eyes.

I slapped the symbol on my chest, and morphed into Jetray, to leave the island. The Suna shinobi were starting to wake up, and I didn't want to be noticed by the one of the five great nations just yet. With a flash I boosted of the island and after an hour, due to my exhausted state, I landed on the balcony of my house. I hobbled on to my bedroom, and painfully crashed onto my bed.

…**..**

_**TIME SKIP: 2 weeks**_

…

After that event I was bedridden for 5 days. Now, that seems like an absurdly short amount of time, right? Well, no. Due to the bullshit called chakra. See chakra speeds up the natural processes of the body, like muscle repair. So, due to that I healed faster.

When I was fully healed I started to train my Sharingan. It started at two tomoe, so I only had one more till I mastered the Sharingan. See this seems great, but the Sharingan saps my chakra at an absurd rate. To counteract this, I started to train my Sharingan by keeping on permanently during all activities, such as during training, reading, and other things.

Due to this, I was able to refine my copy and accuracy ability as well.

To train my Sharingan, I usually went out twice a day to search for bandits, to improve and refine the sharingan and my taijutsu technique. The bandits usually did not do much to help refine my technique, but sometimes there would be a failed genin or chunin, that would really challenge me. I used my genjutsu on those opponents and made them see their worst nightmares.

Due to that I estimate I have at least low chunin levels of taijutsu, and high chunin level in genjutsu but only with my sharingan. I'm not **Gai** or **Itachi **anything, but I can hold my own in a ninja duel. My ninjutsu has not really improved, but that is about to change.

See since I have the sharingan, I can finally go do my main objective. I can now go to Konoha and copy the scroll of seals. I could use my Sharingan and learn the shadow clone jutsu and many sealing jutsu. Maybe the flying thunder god jutsu?

I get up off my bed and start to change in to stealthy clothing, to sneak into the village. I jump of the building where my house it is located on, and land softly on the ground. I then run swiftly towards the edge of the village. While I was running, I turned on the Omnitrix, and selected my alien.

I was approaching a cliff that was overlooking the sea. Once I reached the edge, I jumped off and turned into Jetray.

I shot forward and blurred away from the village. The winds buffeted my body, but I was unaffected. After a few minutes, the Land of Waves was appearing in the distance. Some feelings stirred up in my chest, but I ignored it. I would save it when Naruto and his team would come. I said that to make myself feel better, but it made me feel like crap.

With that, I shot past the Land of Waves.

In a minute, I saw the massive gates of Konoha approaching me. A feeling of awe stirred up inside me. The village's sheer size dwarfed **Uzushiogakure** in comparison, even with all the improvements I made to the village. I felt like an ant, in comparison to the massive chakra signatures I felt in the village. A part of was scared, when I realized that they were still suppressing their chakra to the minimum.

'Those signatures… they must be strong. If I had to guess the people I'm sensing, it would be Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Danzo, and, Hiruzen. How far do I have to train to even match their capacity of skill?'

I was near the treetops that were near the gate. I landed on the tree that was the closest to the gate. I transformed back into my normal appearance and braced myself. I would be entering the leaf village and going to copy the scroll of seals, in the village of some of the strongest characters in the series. I started to have second thoughts, but I steeled myself, this would help me get one of the quickest ways to train and become stronger: the **shadow clones**.

With that thought in mind, I started to enact my plans to steal the scroll of seals.


End file.
